Permintaan
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu. Maukah kau mengabulkannya? Warn: fluff, OOC.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Satu lagi fic abal persembahan Light of Leviathan untuk NHL. **_**We are NHL, we are FAMILY!**__**Keep stay cool, friends**_**~ ;) **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate reality (AR), a little bit out of character (OOC), cliché, miss typo(s), etc. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata _Nee_?"

Hinata Hyuuga, putri ningrat keturunan Hyuuga itu mengaduh pelan ketika merasakan kepalanya bagai dihantam palu godam, terasa begitu berat dan pandangannya berkunang. Gadis manis tersebut berpikir bahwa musim kemarau kali ini keterlaluan tinggi suhunya. Sampai-sampai sekujur tubuhnya seakan berteriak, protes akan panas yang menyelimutinya.

Tak begitu menyimak perkataan adik perempuannya, Hinata mengangguk sekenanya. Berusaha duduk dibantu oleh kakak sepupunya dan adiknya, Hinata menggumamkan ungkapan terimakasihnya dengan suara lemah.

"Aku akan ke bawah, meminta Kyoko _Obaasan_ untuk membuatkan bubur, lalu aku akan mengabarkan pada Hiashi _Ojiisama_. Tolong jaga Hinata _Sama_ sebentar, ya, Hanabi _Sama_," kata Neji seraya membenahi letak bantal sandaran Hinata, setelah itu keluar dari kamar tidur Hinata.

Hanabi menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Hinata, membantu saudaranya itu untuk meminumnya hingga tetes terakhir. Setelahnya, Hanabi kembali menaruh gelas bening yang telah kosong itu di atas nampan yang terletak di samping futon.

"Sudah lebih baik, _Neechan_?" tanya Hanabi, senyum lega mengembang di wajah lelahnya.

Hinata mengangguk, ia tersenyum lemah dan meraih tangan Hanabi dalam genggamannya. "Terima kasih. Kau dan Neji _Niisan_ pasti lelah menungguku selama aku belum siuman."

Hanabi terkekeh pelan disertai anggukkan riang. "Kami panik sekali ketika Kak Hinata kemarin tiba-tiba pingsan saat acara minum teh, acara pertemuan seluruh klan Hyuuga mendadak jadi kacau-balau. Harusnya kemarin Kak Hinata tidak pingsan dulu sebelum melihat kepanikan _Chichi-ue_."

Sedikit banyak, mendengar ayahnya khawatir akan kondisinya membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik. Lantas ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan acaranya?"

Adiknya menggeleng. "Dibatalkan, Tetua klan Hyuuga serta Ayah memutuskan untuk menunda acara hingga Hinata _Nee_ sehat kembali," jawab Hanabi, "kata Kyoko _Obaasan_, Hinata _Nee_ sakit demam karena kelelahan. Pulang misi di pagi hari, lalu bersiap sepanjang hari hingga sore untuk acara minum teh itu. Ditambah lagi kimono yang Hinata _Nee_ pakai sangat berat dan menyesakkan. Ya, tidak heran sampai bisa jatuh pingsan."

Hinata memperhatikan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan ia berganti pakaian? Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa ringan dan nyaman. Eh, tunggu—Hinata terbelalak kaget, ia menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan terkejut.

Hanabi yang mengerti mengapa kakaknya mendadak panik, seketika tertawa sekali lagi. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Hinata. "Tenang saja, Hinata _Nee_ digantikan pakaian oleh Kyoko _Obaasan_ dan aku."

Putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu mendesah lega. Menyadari kekonyolan akan kepanikannya tadi membuatnya terkikik geli bersama adiknya tersayang.

"Hinata _Nee_, jangan memaksakan diri lagi, ya!" pinta Hanabi penuh harap. "Nanti kejadiannya bisa seperti ini lagi kalau kau selalu menerima semuanya tanpa protes. Sesekali protes sedikit tidak apa-apa."

"Asal tidak terlalu sering protes sepertimu, aku bersedia," kata Hinata, gadis itu mengulum senyum ketika melihat adiknya tiba-tiba cemberut. "Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

Hanabi menghembuskan napas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kita keluarga, 'kan?" Gadis kecil yang memiliki karakter periang dibandingkan dirinya itu kembali tersenyum.

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui. Ah, rasanya tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menerjemahkan kebahagiaan seorang Hinata Hyuuga karena memiliki adik seperti Hanabi…

Tiba-tiba saja pintu bergeser membuka, baik Hinata maupun Hanabi menoleh ke arah pintu. Heran sekali ada seorang klan Hyuuga yang lupa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan, terlebih menginterupsi pembicaraan antara keluarga inti klan.

"Selamat siang, Hinata _Nee_, Hanabi _chan_!" sapa Moegi, tanpa permisi ia memasuki kamar Hinata dan mendudukkan diri dengan posisi formal di sebelah Hanabi. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada Hinata, teman setim Konohamaru dan Udon itu mengangguk sopan sekilas padanya.

"Selamat siang," balas kakak-beradik Hyuuga itu nyaris bersamaan.

"Astaga, Moegi—tidak bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" tanya Hanabi dengan tatapan tak percaya pada temannya itu. "Memang kau diizinkan masuk oleh—"

"—tentu saja, Konohamaru dan Udon membantuku." Moegi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku bilang saja aku ingin menjenguk Hinata _Neesan_ dan memberikannya ini~" Moegi menyerahkan keranjang berisi buah-buahan pada Hanabi. "Semoga cepat sembuh, ya, Hinata _Nee_."

"Sa-sama-sama. Terima kasih juga untuk hadiahnya." kata Hinata, ia tersenyum ramah pada teman adiknya itu. "I-itu… kau tahu darimana kalau aku sakit, Moegi _san_?"

Moegi memiringkan kepalanya. Teman Hanabi yang satu itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Semua juga tahu. Sebenarnya pagi tadi Hanabi ingin memberitahu padaku, tapi karena aku sedang bersama yang lain, jadi mereka juga tahu."

Entah mengapa, Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. "Siapa saja yang sudah tahu?"

"Yang sudah tahu Neji _san_ dan Hanabi _chan_, lalu yang tahu adalah aku, Konohamaru dan Udon. Lalu tim Guru Guy, tim sepuluh, tim delapan dan tim tujuh. Nanti sore, tim Hinata _Nee_ akan datang menjenguk. Kalau yang lain tidak tahu," tutur Moegi panjang lebar.

Hinata menghela napas susah payah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya dan menyulitkannya untuk bernapas secara normal. Dicengkeramnya tepi selimutnya lebih erat. Di sisi lain, ada pula kelegaan yang mengalir mendengar teman-temannya akan datang menjenguknya.

"_Neechan_, sebaiknya kau banyak beristirahat," saran Hanabi.

Hinata menurutinya, ia membiarkan Moegi dan Hanabi membantunya untuk merebahkan diri kembali. Kedua anak perempuan itu turut menyelimuti Hinata, menunggu hingga napasnya teratur, lalu mereka mengobrol dengan suara pelan—agar tidak mengganggu istirahat Hinata.

Namanya anak cewek bergosip, susah sekali untuk mengontrol frekuensi suara. Tidurnya lambat-laun terusik. Pembicaraan mereka sedikit-sedikit tertangkap telinga Hinata.

"Hum, cara tahu kau memang menyayangi seseorang?" Hanabi mengulang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Moegi. "Yah… menurut majalah yang kubaca, kita benar-benar menyayangi seseorang, jika bisa menjadi diri kita sendiri di hadapannya. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Ya. Itu juga yang kubingungkan. Karena aku mengalami hal yang berbeda dari majalah langganan kita. Sulit rasanya menjadi diri kita sendiri. Justru, rasanya malah terpacu untuk selalu tampil sempurna di hadapan—"

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut tanpa Hinata berminat untuk mencuri dengar lagi. Entah mengapa, kata-kata Hanabi tadi terngiang lantang di telinganya.

_Kau memang menyayangi seseorang, jika kau dapat bersikap apa adanya pada orang yang kau sayangi. _

Seingatnya, sikapnya biasa-biasa saja pada ayahnya, pada adiknya, pada Neji. Juga teman-temannya, Akamaru dan Guru Kurenai. Mereka memang orang-orang yang paling disayanginya.

Ah, ada satu orang lagi.

Dan senyum Hinata surut memikirkannya. Ia baru teringat, dirinya sendiri sebenarnya bagaimana, Hinata tidak mengerti.

Jadi, jika bersikap di depannya, apakah Hinata bersikap alami? Atau tidak karena tertutup oleh sifat pemalunya?

Berarti, tak ada alasan untuknya bersikap demikian pada pemuda itu. Kenapa tidak seperti biasanya saja? Atau sebenarnya ia hanya menyayangi bocah enerjik tersebut sebagai teman?

Tidak, tidak. Cinta tidak hanya memiliki satu pengertian. Konon katanya, cinta tak terdefinisi. Makanya tak dapat dimengerti. Mungkin karena ia mencinta seorang diri, ketika mengalami berjuta rasa ini, merasakan dan menikmatinya seorang diri.

Menghela napas pelan, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal seperti ini. Yang pasti, Hinata tidak pernah membohongi diri sendiri kendati harus memandang _dia_ dari kejauhan.

_**Uzumaki Naruto… **_

Nama itu tertinggal di benaknya, meski kini Hinata Hyuuga dibuai mimpi.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** "NaruHina" **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Permintaan**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki celingak-celinguk di kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Mencari satu meja kosong untuknya menyepi ditemani semangkuk ramen dengan kepulan aroma yang menggoda. Nihil. Semuanya sudah ditempati.

Bisa saja Hokage muda itu meminta untuk bergabung di salah satu meja. Bisa saja. Namun ia pernah merasakannya. Risih. Dulu memang ia senang karena makan bersama adalah salah satu ritual kebersamaan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Entah kenapa, semuanya terasa palsu.

Disertai satu helaan napas panjang, sang pahlawan dunia ninja beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Tak mau menjadi objek tontonan karena ia hanya berdiri bak patung porselen, dan bukannya menyantap semangkuk ramen yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kedai sederhana yang sedang padat pengunjung—maklum saja karena sekarang jam makan siang. Ia mendapatkan satu tempat kosong, agak terpencil karena letaknya di sudut, berdekatan dengan pintu masuk. Satu meja dengan dua bangku, satu bangkunya sudah ditempati seseorang.

Cengirannya terbit. Bergegas ia menuju ke dekat pintu masuk, dihampirinya orang tersebut. Diletakkannya mangkuk ramen di meja, kemudian ia bertanya ramah, "Boleh aku duduk semeja denganmu? Tempat yang lain sudah penuh."

Dia mendongak. Sepasang mata birunya beradu pandang dengan sepasang lavender khas klan Hyuuga. Raut terkejut yang menggurat di wajah cantiknya, serupa dengan keterkejutan yang menerpanya.

Jeda sejenak. Naruto Uzumaki sempat mengira gadis itu akan kabur dari hadapannya, atau pingsan, atau mungkin juga—

"Silakan, Naruto _kun_."

—ada kalanya segala asumsi itu tak benar-benar akurat. Nyatanya, Hinata Hyuuga justru melemparkan senyum kecil untuknya.

Mengusir perasaan yang timbul dan mengganjal hatinya, Naruto mendudukkan diri di hadapan Hinata. Meraih sumpit dan menggeser lebih dekat mangkuk ramen padanya, lalu berseru riang, "Selamat makan!"

Meski ia sibuk melahap ramen yang sangat disukainya, mata birunya tak bisa tak mengerling pada Hinata. Yang anehnya, tampak sangat tenang dan memilih untuk melanjutkan menyantap ramennya yang sempat tertunda. Terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seorang Hinata tatkala ada Naruto di hadapannya.

Setelah menelan suapannya yang pertama, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kudengar dari teman-teman, katanya kau sakit, Hinata."

Mata birunya menangkap gelagat Hinata yang kelihatan agak salah tingkah. Tampaknya gadis di hadapannya tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang duduk sebangku dengannya akan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Iya. Tapi sekarang sudah sembuh…" jawab Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Lega rasanya menemukan sedikit bukti bahwa Hinata yang duduk berseberangan darinya, benar-benar Hinata yang ia kenal; suaranya tetap terlampau pelan. Namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat menjengukmu," kata Naruto, "Ada kendala besar. Nenek Tsunade meminta timku untuk melaksanakan misi. Huh. Padahal kami sudah mau pergi ke rumahmu," sungutnya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sakit demam biasa." Dipilinnya ramen dengan sumpitnya. "Apa kabar, Naruto _kun_?"

Naruto tersedak. Untung saja Hinata menyodorkan segelas teh padanya. Lekas ditenggaknya teh hijau yang terasa tawar.

Astaga… pertanyaan yang barusan adalah pertanyaan paling wajar dan umum dilontarkan ketika manusia saling bertemu, karena manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tak lepas untuk berkomunikasi.

Abaikan racauan di atas.

"Sepertinya kabarku lumayan tidak baik," jawab Naruto setelah berhasil mengatasi tersedaknya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya memang begitu."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, lantas Naruto tertawa. Sepasang muda-mudi itu mengakui, baru pertama kali mereka duduk bersama, berhadapan, dan bersikap sewajarnya seperti seseorang bertemu orang lain yang dikenalinya.

Kendati untuk standar seseorang seperti mereka, justru hal yang tengah terjadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Tapi, mereka sama-sama menikmati perubahan ini. Ada rasa nyaman tersendiri yang tak terbantahkan.

Konversasi yang berlanjut, membahas seputar hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Beralih dari satu topik ke topik lainnya, tidak peduli meskipun tidak sinkron dengan tema pembicaraan sebelumnya. Naruto memang mendominasi pembicaraan, tetapi berhubung Hinata meresponnya, percakapan mereka berkembang menjadi terasa hangat.

"Oi, kau tahu, Hinata?"

"Apa?"

"Aku senang sekali bisa berbicara denganmu seperti ini."

_Heart-attack. One hit for lady _Hyuuga.

Hinata terbatuk kecil, ia menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan rona yang menodai pipi pualamnya, menjejalkan kepalan tangan pada mulutnya. Membalas budi kecil Hinata, Naruto menukar gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh teh hijau pada gadis itu.

"Haha, aku tahu! Kabarmu juga lumayan tidak baik," ujar Naruto bangga ketika Hinata meneguk minuman pemberiannya. Ck. Dasar tidak peka.

Tidak menunggu respon Hinata, Naruto kembali bertutur kata, "Biasanya, kita bertemu dalam situasi yang aneh. Jadi, tidak pernah mengobrol seperti ini. Ternyata… kau teman bicara yang menyenangkan!"

Penuh daya upaya, Hinata berusaha menormalkan kembali sistem pernapasannya. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

"Oh, ayolah…" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan amat santai. "Tak usah kaku padaku begitu. Oke, Hinata?" Cengiran yang dirindukannya, terpeta manis di wajah tampan itu.

Hinata tersipu, dikembangkannya seutas senyum. "Ba-baiklah…"

"Lanjut pada yang barusan. Aku benar-benar senang sekali mengobrol denganmu," ucap Naruto. Kini mimik serius mulai terlukis pada airmukanya. "Yah, jujur saja. Aku kaget karena kau—setidaknya—tidak pingsan. Dan tidak menundukkan kepala. Terlebih, kau tersenyum padaku."

Aduh, Naruto… berhenti mengatakannya seolah itu begitu istimewa untukmu! Hinata bisa benar-benar pingsan jika keadaan tak berjalan sesantai tadi.

Hinata terpana. Sepasang matanya lekat bersitatap dengan kedua bola mata beriris biru yang berbinar-binat, mengindikasikan kebahagiaan. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucap. Pita suaranya enggan menggetarkan suara apa pun. Kedua tangannya yang tersimpan dalam pangkuan kini mencengkeram erat-erat tepi jaketnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku baru menyadari kau itu sangat manis ketika sedang tersenyum—"

Hinata tidak bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sepasang mata lavendernya terkunci mati pada Naruto Uzumaki yang berceloteh riang dengan sangat blak-blakkan. Seperti biasanya, tak pernah dipikir terlebih dahulu, tercetus begitu saja, namun sarat kejujuran.

"—dan ternyata aku benar, aku menyukai orang sepertimu."

Hinata Hyuuga tak menyalahkan jantungnya yang berdegup, seakan melayangkan protes karena hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

Sorot mata biru yang begitu lembut padanya. Rasanya seperti dihempaskan pada nirwana… tidak berani menuntut lebih—disukai orang yang dicintainya saja sudah sangat bersyukur, Hinata mengulaskan senyum.

Inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan setelah peristiwa pernyataan cinta.

"Aku juga senang. Bisa bersamamu di sini, tapi tidak pingsan," kata Hinata, jujur. "I-i-ini terasa seperti sebuah prestasi. Aku sendiri sulit mempercayainya."

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Kemajuan, eh, Hinata? Tenang saja, aku bersedia menemanimu sampai keanehanmu itu hilang—hingga kau terbiasa dengan keberadaanku, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk perkataan Hinata.

Sunyi menyusup di antara mereka. Keheningan yang nyaman dan membuat rileks sama sekali tak memutuskan kontak mata yang sedang terjalin. Saling melempar senyum, menyelami benak masing-masing lewat pandangan.

"Ada permintaan untukmu, Hinata. Maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

Segala asumsi dan imajinasi menari liar di benak Hinata. Namun gadis berambut indigo tersebut tak ambil pusing dengannya. Sekali lagi, gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu tersebut mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan pernah menunduk lagi, Hinata. Tunjukkan selalu senyummu yang paling lebar—" Naruto tersenyum lembut, "—dan manis. Karena kau cantik. Perlihatkanlah bahwa kau bersinar seperti _Hinata_ (*), Hinata Hyuuga."

Petir imajiner menyambar menjadi _background_ untuk Hinata Hyuuga pasca mendengar permintaan Naruto.

Naruto tak pernah segan memuji siapa pun.

Hinata sering sekali mendapat pujian. Tapi tak pernah ia mendengar pujian semerdu yang dilontarkan Naruto untuknya. Terpaku di tempat, sepertinya Hinata mengalami gangguan pada pemusatan pemikiran dan konsentrasi. Tepatnya, konslet sejenak.

Naruto nyengir lebar mendapati wajah Hinata merah padam. Haha, rindu juga melihat gadis manis asal Hyuuga itu terlihat malu-malu begitu. Sungguh, Naruto merindukannya.

Gadis tersebut tetap terpaku di tempatnya, walaupun para pelayan telah datang membersihkan meja, membawa mangkuk-mangkuk yang ramen telah ditandaskan oleh mereka. Andaikan pengunjung lain tak padat mengantri untuk menyicipi semangkuk ramen, niscaya Naruto akan diam saja, tersenyum sembari menikmati reaksi Hinata yang terlihat begitu syok dengan permintaannya.

Memapah gadis yang masih linglung, Naruto membawanya keluar kedai ramen. Tertawa-tawa melihat Hinata yang seperti tak sadarkan diri. Tak acuh pada orang lain yang memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Na-Naruto _k-kun_, yang tadi i-i-itu—"

Naruto juga merindukan kegugupan gadis itu saat berdekatan dengannya.

"—aku serius, Hinata. Kau tidak berpikir aku bercanda, bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau mengabulkan permintaanku, Hinata."

Memfokuskan pandangan, memusatkan pikiran, berkonsentrasi untuk mencerna situasi dan kondisi yang sedang terjadi. Dirinya linglung. Naruto menopangnya, menertawakannya, berjalan bersamanya menembus keramaian desa Konoha.

Mimpi apa ia semalam?

Atau ini hanyalah bunga tidur semata tatkala ia terbaring sakit?

Atau, yang lebih menyakitkan, hanya segelintir imajinasi saja?

"I-iya. Kuharap aku bi-bisa mengabulkan pe-permintaanmu, Naruto _kun_."

Namun semua ini terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan sebuah mimpi.

Permintaan Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Malah sebaliknya, sangat realistis. Alangkah kejamnya ia, pada dirinya sendiri, andaikata ia sampai hati menolak permintaan tersebut.

Naruto nyengir lebar menemukan Hinata yang salah tingkah, tetap saja tersenyum walau sudah kembali pada mode lamanya; malu-malu. Tidak bisa ditafsirkan dalam kata-kata bagaimana senangnya Naruto mendapati senyum manis Hinata terulas untuknya.

Kini sepasang muda-mudi itu berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan yang serasa tiada berujung. Masih dengan Naruto yang memamerkan cengiran lebar khasnya, sembari menggandeng Hinata. Tak peka seperti biasanya, tidak mengerti hati gadis di sebelahnya begitu kebat-kebit dibuatnya.

"Oi, Hinata…" Naruto teringat sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya sejak jauh-jauh hari, mimik serius terlukis di wajahnya, "aku punya satu permintaan lagi."

Memfokuskan pandangan pada Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi misterius, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Permintaan apa, Naruto _kun_?"

"Jadilah Ibu dari anak-anakku. Eh, maksudnya anak kita. Tentu saja, ayahnya adalah aku," pintanya dengan gaya inosen. "Maksudku, menikahlah denganku!"

Hinata Hyuuga pingsan seketika.

Asumsinya tepat. Gadisnya pasti pingsan lagi. Untungnya, dengan sigap Naruto menangkapnya, merengkuh Hinata dalam dekapannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, jari-jemari tannya membelai pipi berpermukaan kulit mulus yang disapu rona merah halus. Perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati. Seakan takut menodainya. Mata birunya menyorot lembut pada gadis yang pingsan dalam pelukannya. Kemudian, Naruto Uzumaki tertawa lebar.

Ups, ternyata ada seseorang yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mati sajalah Hokage muda itu jika tertangkap basah dengan posisi mengundang berita skandal itu, terlebih oleh klan Hyuuga atau tim sepuluh. Mungkin, jika benar-benar ketahuan, kini hanya tertinggal nama sebagai kenangan.

Ck, ck. Harusnya kau meralat perkataanmu barusan, Naruto! Yang tadi itu bukanlah _**permintaan**_, melainkan _**lamaran**_.

"Oi, Hinata, maukah kau mengabulkan _permintaanku_ barusan kalau aku jujur, mengatakan bahwa _**"aku menyayangimu"**_? Ah, harusnya aku bilang dulu, baru _melamarmu_ menjadi istriku."

**.**

**TAMAT**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**(*) Hinata: dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti "Matahari".**

**OOC-nya kental sekali terasa. Menurut saya sih begitu. **** Bagaimana dengan apresiator sekalian? **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL) **


End file.
